


Nepotism

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [707]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 02:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11072613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Gibbs hates people doing things for him on Remembrance/Veteran's Day. Sometimes it sucks not being the favorite.





	Nepotism

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 04/08/2001 for the word [nepotism](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/04/08/nepotism).
> 
> nepotism  
> Favoritism shown to members of one's family, as in business; bestowal of patronage in consideration of relationship, rather than of merit or of legal claim.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #364 Remembrance Day.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Nepotism

Tony stared at his calendar. Tomorrow was veteran's day or remembrance day in some countries. Normally he'd have done something special for Gibbs in remembrance of his service to this country. 

However, last time, Gibbs had taken his head off for doing so. Tony had watched him thank Abby for what she'd done that day as he left in a strange form of nepotism given they weren't related but Gibbs considered her his daughter.

Normally, it wouldn't bother Tony and he'd still do something special for Gibbs. The way he'd praised Abby for what she'd done which wasn't anything really stuck in Tony's craw and now he wasn't sure what if anything he should do.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
